Everything She Wants
by The Pen Vs The Sword
Summary: It would seem like Sonic is the perfect guy for most girls. So why does Blaze feel nothing for him? Sonic/Blaze. Drabble. Gift for The Andromeda Rose.


**A/N: **This is for a certain girl we know that's taken a fondness to a new couple lately. That girl is The Andromeda Rose. So we wrote this story that is inspired by Event Horizon's "Everything You Want".

**Sword: **Oooooo!

**Pen: **I hate these times.

**Sword:** Shaddup!

**Pen: **You shut it! All Sonic related characters belong to Sega. The author owns Sword and myself.

**Sword: **I wanted to do that!

We tried just using some of the lyrics as regular words without emboldening them this time. Let us know how it works out. Also, we'd like to thank logoleptic for beta reading this.

**Everything She Wants**

Sonic the Hedgehog.

The fastest thing alive. The blue hero. Whatever moniker or title was bestowed upon him, he took it in stride, never letting it go to his head. It was a trait that Blaze admired about him, among other parts. It did not even phase him, as he laid back against a rock, slowly dozing while she watched, fingering one of the Sol Emeralds they had found throughout their journey.

Her companion of convenience had a tough exterior to crack, despite his easy-going nature. Then again, she was not one to talk, as she could not even figure out what she thought about the hedgehog yet.

She knew he had all the qualities of a hero- kindness, a willingness to help those in need, and bravery to boot. Add to that, for just about any girl, he was considered handsome in a youthful, cocky manner that never failed to attract others to him.

Blaze paused in turning her emerald over in her hands and concentrated on that last part. Did she find him handsome? Truth be told, if she was speaking purely in an objective manner, she would say, "Yes." But what did she think about him? Then another thought crossed her mind. Was she attracted to Sonic? She had never worked so closely with anyone else and did not know what to think of the experience.

So far her attitude towards him was, she thought, neutral—yet a pestering doubt arose in her mind, asking if they were even friends.

"I suppose we could be considered as such," she answered it.

"Could you be considered more?" it pressed.

More? As in more than friends? Blaze dwelt upon the idea for a few moments before shaking her head. It was a silly notion and one that would not happen. When the doubt asked why, she replied, "I just do not feel that way about him."

"But why?" it asked again. "He's everything you want."

It slowly began to tick off each and every quality, some of which Blaze had just described to herself, about the snoring hedgehog before her. In addition to hers, it added a caring nature, a sense of duty to compliment hers, a sense of humor to fill in for the both of them. "Not to mention, he has a great a—"

"I get it," Blaze told it. "But why should that matter? That just makes him the ideal candidate for some girl."

"He not only has everything you want. He's everything you need."

That she needed? All Blaze _needed_ were the Sol Emeralds and to stop Eggman Nega. Everything else was secondary. Yet the doubt lingered, choosing to once again explain what it meant. "He is supportive of you. Not to mention that he can bring a smile to your dour face." It was like it had a list prepared, which it read through, providing more reasons than she could hope to counter. "His personality pairs up perfectly with yours."

She was beginning to grow weary of it and tried to end the conversation. "What does it matter if we are compatible? I do not feel anything like that for him."

"How can you not?" it nearly yelled. "After all that? How can you still say no to it? Besides, I am not through yet. He's everything inside of you- yes, you," it almost seemed to point at her, "-that you wish you could be."

"Like what?" she skeptically said, deciding to bite at the bait it tossed out.

"Like how he's unafraid and always sure of himself," it replied. "Surely you cannot say the same."

Blaze was resisting the urge to grind her teeth, wishing that it would drop the conversation then and there. It was beginning to sound like the people in her homeland, wishing for her to choose a suitor. "Fine. He has certain aspects I admire. That does not mean anything and I am through discussing this," she told it, resuming her fingering of the emerald.

"He says all the right things at exactly the right time too," it continued. "Remember when—"

"What are you trying to get at?" she hissed. "What is it that you want?"

"Only one thing. That's all I want to know. Just one thing." It paused, allowing her palpating heart to speed up. Blaze found herself holding her breath, afraid of what it was going to say, but wanting to hear it nonetheless. "He's all these things, but he means nothing to you. Why?"

To anyone else, the question would appear innocuous at best and a little intrusive at worst. Yet it was one that Blaze had always tried to avoid dwelling on. She had no time for romance when the Sol Emeralds needed constant vigilant protection from the likes of Eggman Nega. At least, that was what she used as an excuse. She had buried such thoughts in the furthest corners of her mind that they struggled to even reveal themselves at rare times.

"And you don't know why. That's it, isn't it?" it asked. "You don't know why." When she did not answer, it chuckled. "I know why it is." She glanced up at Sonic, waiting for the inevitable answer. "He already does. You just haven't realized it yet. You have been so focused on finding the Sol Emeralds that you didn't even notice that you have grown attached to him."

"No, no," she shook her head. "That is impossible. How could I-" but she trailed off. Deep down, when she turned her gaze introspectively toward her heart, she knew it to be true. She had actually fallen for Sonic in a way that she had never expected to.

Its job done, her conversational companion disappeared, leaving her to rest her chin on her knees. Her amber eyes stared at the cerulean hedgehog. She envied that he could sleep so peacefully while her mind was in a complete, confusing tumult of mixed feelings. She smiled wryly, chalking that up as another thing he had that could balance her stress.

"He does mean something to me," she murmured, before the revelation took its toll on Blaze, sending her off to pleasant dreams.

Meanwhile, Sonic cracked open one eye, conscious that Blaze had been staring at him for the longest time. He opened his mouth to ask her who the person was, but stopped when he saw her asleep. Shrugging, he nestled back against his rock with an idea swirling in his mind as to who she meant.

**A/N:** This didn't come out like we expected it at all.

**Sword:** Please leave your comments-

**Pen:** Or critiques-

In a review. Thanks for reading.


End file.
